BIENVENIDO AL SIDA
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Jasper siempre ha sido fiel a su novia Alice, pero ella al negarse a acostarse con él, Jasper molesto va un bar y la engaña sin imaginarse que se podría contagiar de una grave enfermedad.


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama**

**Summary: Jasper siempre ha sido fiel a su novia Alice, pero ella al negarse a acostarse con él, Jasper molesto va un bar y la engaña sin imaginarse que se podría contagiar de una grave enfermedad.**

**_-Bienvenido al Sida-_**

Llevaba a mi novia a su casa, ella venia de mi mano sonriéndome a cada rato. Era tan afortunado por tenerla a mi lado, la amaba demasiado y desde hace dos años que habíamos estado juntos no había día en que mi amor hubiera disminuido.

-Parece que mis padres no están- me dijo Alice en la entrada- ¿Quieres pasar? Creo que me podrás ayudar a estudiar sin que mi padre nos este vigilando.

-Claro- le sonreí- Pero no te enojes con el, solo cuida a su niña

Ella soltó una risita

-Ven siéntate iré a dejar mis cosas ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-Un vaso de agua por fa

-En seguida te lo traigo

Ella subió a su habitación, yo me quede esperándola. Sabia que ahora estábamos solos, hace tiempo que le dije mis deseos de al fin pudiéramos hacer el amor, la deseaba demasiado y estaba consiente de que no le era indiferente pues cada vez que nuestros besos ya caricias subían de intensidad se estremecía y se excitaba demasiado, pero siempre que quería mas ella me paraba diciéndome que no estaba lista.

Yo no la presionaba, sabia que esto era algo importante para ella y lo respetaba.

-Estoy lista ¿empezamos?- me dijo entregándome mi vaso de agua

-Gracias- le di un sorbo al vaso- Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que se dificulta?

Comencé a explicarle las derivadas y las integrales, y cuando me dijo que se le complicaba no me mentía, por mas que le explicaba no le entraba nada, despues de dos horas de hacer lo mismo al fin ella lo entendió.

-¿Ves como si podías?

-Gracias amor, no se que haría sin ti-comenzó a besarme, yo gustoso le respondí el beso. A mi me gustaba cuando ella era la que tomaba la iniciativa pues no quería presionarla a nada, nuestro beso comenzó a tomarse mas intenso, comencé a acariciar su pequeña cintura subiendo hacia su pecho, comenzamos a recostarnos en el sillón.

Entonces ella se tenso

-Jasper- me dijo con la respiración entrecortada- Espera

-Alice te deseo

-Yo… también, pero aun no estoy lista

-Amor siempre me dices eso… ¿Qué no me amas?- le pregunte algo triste, yo la amaba demasiado y es por eso que quería estar asi con ella.

-Claro que te amor Jasper, pero… aun no me siento segura de hacerlo, sabes de que manera me criaron mis padres.

-Pero Alice…

-Por favor- me vio con ojos suplicantes y sabía que no podía negarle nada

-Bien- me levante molesto- Debo irme

-Jasper por favor, no te enojes conmigo- me tomo de la mano- Sabes que te amo, tenme paciencia por favor

Suspire, sabia que la primera vez era algo muy importante para una chica… claro que no podía enojarme con ella, además tenia razón con lo de sus padres ellos la habían criado para que no tuviera relaciones hasta que se casara.

-Yo también te amo mi duende- le dije- No te preocupes, además si ya viste la hora es algo tarde- le di un pequeño beso en los labios- Nos vemos mañana ¿si?

-Gracias por comprender, te prometo que lo haremos solo…

-No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación ¿ok?- ella asintió- Te veo mañana

-Hasta mañana

Nos dimos otro beso de despedida, fui caminando hacia mi casa que no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de mis suegros, estaba algo asi como deprimido, comprendía a Alice si pero ya llevábamos mas de 2 años de novios y aun no quería hacer el amor conmigo… no es que solo la quisiera para eso, la amo, pero siempre eh sabido que es algo normal, estaba a punto de entrar cuando me llamaron.

-¡Hola Jasper!- voltee y atrás de mi venían Emmett y Edward corriendo

-Hola chicos

-¿Tienes planes?- me pregunto Emmett

-No ¿por?

-Vamos a un antro… ¿Quieres venir?- me pregunto Edward- Tu sabes, tener una noche de chicos

-¿Y sus chicas saben de esto?

-No, pero tampoco les preguntamos a donde van cada sábado en la tarde ¿o si?- ante esa lógica Emmett tenia razón - ¿Entonces?

-Esta bien, solo déjenme dejar mis cosas y avisar

Por suerte mi madre no se mostro poco comprensiva como siempre lo hace, me dio permiso siempre y cuando le dijera que si iba a dormir con los chicos, mi padre no estaba había ido de guardia en el hospital. Asi que los tres salimos casi a las 9:00 de la noche, nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett era el vehículo mas grande por lo tanto si chocábamos no había tanto problema, ellos iban charlando pero casi no participaba, aun estaba algo deprimido por la situación de Alice.

-¿Qué pasa Jasper?- me pregunto Edward- Te noto callado

-Solo… pienso

-¡Oh vamos! Somos amigos desde que íbamos al kínder, creo que merecemos un poco de confianza

-Lo se amigos… es algo intimo- dije algo forzado

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Si

-Pero por que…

-No esta segura, dice que aun… le da miedo- mire a la ventana para no ver sus caras, lo mas seguro es que rían de mi

-¿Estas seguro que no es por otra cosa?- me dijo Emmett

-¿Cómo que?

-Digo que si no ni quiere estar contigo es por que no te ama como tanto dice

-No, se que ella me ama… ¿es normal no? Digo, que una chica este nerviosa en su primera vez… ¿Qué no les paso lo mismo?- los mire a ambos

-Bueno yo cuando comencé a salir con Rose ya no era virgen

-¿Y tu Edward?

-Pues Bella si era virgen, y también estaba de la misma forma que Alice pero lo hablamos y ella me conto sus inseguridades, cuando al fin estuvo lista lo hicimos… no fue algo planeado solo se dio

-Voy a hablar con Alice

-Eso hazlo mañana amigo- me interrumpió Emmett- Hoy diviértete

-Lo hare

Entramos a la disco, estaba todo tan ruidoso hacia mucho tiempo que no venia a un lugar de estos, cuando lo hacia eran las pocas veces que venia con Alice pues a ella no le gustaba este tipo de cosas, decía que preferiría estar conmigo en su casa viendo una película que ir a un antro.

-Aquí hay cosas buenas ¿no?- dijo mirando a las chicas

-Espera que te oiga Rosalie ¿eh? Veremos si te dan ganas de seguir viendo

-Es broma chicos… pero no esta mal mirar un poco ni que le hubiera sido infiel

-Como digas

Pedimos nuestras bebidas y nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa que estaba desocupada, platicamos de muchas cosas, hace mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien con mis amigos… creo que desde que comencé a salir con Alice, no me arrepiento pues ella siempre me decía que debería salir mas con los chicos pero me negaba por que me gustaba estar con ella. Pasando las 12:00 yo ya estaba medio mareado, los chicos habían ido al baño dejándome solo.

-Hola- escuche una voz femenina a mi lado- ¿Por qué tan solo?

-No estoy solo, mis amigos fueron al baño

-Mmmm… ¿y como te llamas?

-Jasper… ¿y tu?

-María- me acaricio el brazo, pero estaba tan mareado que ni siquiera me aleje- ¿No te gustaría divertirte un poco?

Le iba a decir que no, pero no se por que cuando menos me había dado cuenta ya estaba besándola, y ambos estábamos quitándonos la ropa en un cuarto de hotel… en ese momento no pensé solamente me deje ir…

.

.

Abrí mis ojos por que la maldita luz se estaba colando por la ventana, trate de levantarme pero el terrible dolor de cabeza no me dejaba, mire la almohada que era de un color rojo… espera… mi cama no tiene nada rojo, me levante ignorando el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué eh hecho?- me lleve las manos a mi cabello, busque a la chica pero no estaba…

Sabia que necesitaba un baño y sin importar que no estuviera en mi casa era lo que necesitaba, pero cuando entre al baño hubo algo que me dejo desconcertado… ¿Qué demonios era eso que estaba escrito en el espejo?...

_Bienvenido al Sida_

-¿¡que maldita broma es esa! – dije borrando lo escrito

De nuevo entre al cuarto y comencé a vestirme, mire mi celular… tenia 20 llamadas perdidas de Alice, y ahí fue donde me sentí peor… le había sido infiel a mi novia, ella jamás me iba a perdonar esto.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, mire la pantalla y afortunadamente no era Alice por que no sabría como hablar con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett?

-¿Dónde te has metido?- me grito del otro lado- Tu madre me ah llamado para preguntar por ti, no te preocupes le eh dicho que aun estas dormido pero quiere tu lindo trasero en tu casa

-Ya voy para haya

Mis padres obvio me regañaron por no haberles avisado que me quedaría en casa en Emmett, me hicieron prometer que si volvía a llamar les avisaría en donde me iba a quedar y a que hora llegaba a la casa, pero antes estaba castigado por una semana sin salir.

No les quise contradecir estaban en todo su derecho de castigarme, además de que tenia algo mas importante de lo que preocuparme, aun tenia ese maldito letrerito en la mente… o sea ¿yo no podía tener sida o si? Además solo fue una vez, no creo que por una vez te contagies ¿o si?

No le quise dar mas vueltas al asunto, mejor me prepare por que tenia que ir a clases.

-¡Jasper!- me saludo Alice al verme con un beso- Te llame ayer y no me contestaste

-Lo siento, salí con los chicos y probablemente no haya escuchado

-¿Saliste con ellos? Oh…- me di un tope en la cabeza, había metido la pata- Me parece bien, siempre te digo que salgas con ellos de vez en cuando.

-¿No te molesta?- le pregunte desconcertado

-No, ni que hubieras hecho algo malo

Les juro que si pudiera azotarme lo haría, ¿Cómo era posible que esta chica era mi novia? Ella era tan buena y confiaba en mi, pero yo de idiota y mi maldita calentura traicionamos lo mejor que teníamos, ella no debía enterarse aunque me llevara el secreto a la tumba no perdería a Alice.

_Bienvenido al sida _

De nuevo la maldita frase rondaba en cabeza, tenia que saber si de verdad yo había contraído esa enfermedad, pero tampoco me sentía tan valiente como para ir a un consultorio solo y tampoco le pediría ayuda a Alice o a mis amigos y menos a mis padres tenia que resolver esto yo solo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me pregunto mi pequeña- Te noto raro

-Es que… bebí mucho, si eso hice

-¡Ay amor!- me sobo la cabeza- Solo a ti se te ocurre beber un día antes de venia a la escuela

-No lo volveré hacer, de eso no hay duda

-Esta bien, pero entremos que llegaremos tarde

Y por si fuera poco la clase de hoy trato del bendito Sida, el profesor de biología le pareció buena idea darnos unas instrucciones de lo que era el sida y de los malditos síntomas que este podría causar al principio de la enfermedad: diarrea, sudor frio, calentura, una especia de salpullido en el cuerpo, yo quería que la tierra me tragara, no estaba de humor para escuchar esa maldita platica.

-¿Te pasa algo Jasper?- me susurro Alice desde el asiento de atrás

-Nada amor, estoy bien

En cuanto la clase acabo salí corriendo del salón, tenia que irme a pensar o no se quitarme esa maldita idea de la cabeza.

-Jasper estas raro- me dijo Emmett- ¿Paso algo ayer?

-Si, de hecho ayer te desapareciste de la nada ¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Edward

-Chico eh hecho algo horrible- me tape la cara con las manos

-¿Qué pasa?

-Les diré, pero prométanme que no le dirán nada a nadie por favor

-esta bien lo prometemos, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ayer… cuando se fueron al baño yo… me encontré a una chica

-Si la alcance a ver, estaba junto a ti antes de que entráramos- me interrumpió Edward

**-**Pues ella comenzó a insinuárseme… yo había bebido mucho

-¿Te acostaste con ella?- grito Emmett

-¡Cállate Emmett!

-¿Lo hiciste?- esta vez pregunto Edward

-Si, chicos no saben lo mal que me siento

-Deberías no es posible que hayas engañado a Alice de esa manera- Edward parecía muy molesto, pues quería mucho a Alice la consideraba su hermana pequeña ya que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo- Debes decírselo

-Lo se, pero eso no es lo peor

-¿Hay mas?

-Si, cuando desperté en la mañana no recordaba nada de lo sucedido… asi que decidi darme un baño para quitarme el dolor de cabeza y pensar mejor las cosas- me detuve venia la peor parte- Cuando entre al baño, en el espejo tenia escrito _Bienvenido al Sida _

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, no se que hacer… no se lo puedo contar a mis padres y mucho menos a Alice

-Yo creo que deberías hacerlo

-Estoy bien, no tengo ningún síntoma

-Pero…

-Edward por favor, no le digas nada a Alice, yo veré la forma en como abordarla y en caso de que esto sea real, me mantendré alejado de ella…

-¿Y como crees que lo tome? Quiero decir tu rechazo

-Ya me encargare de eso en su momento

Los chicos me prometieron no decir nada, me despedí de ellos antes de irme a mi casa le mande un mensaje a Alice para decirle que no podía quedarme a esperarla alegando que tenia mucha tarea que hacer y que la vería al siguiente día.

Me acosté muy temprano, pues no tenía hambre además de que me comenzaba a sentir mal. No le hice caso a lo que sentía pues a lo mejor me estaba sugestionando demasiado con todo. Pero por ahí de las tres de la mañana comencé a sentirme muy mal además de que en mis sueños solo veía el letrero en el espejo y a Alice diciéndome que me alejara de ella, cuando abrí los ojos estaba comenzando a sudar frio y mi temperatura había subido.

-Esto no es verdad- me levante para cambiar las sabanas pues estaban empapadas de sudor, una vez cambiadas me volví a acostar aunque la verdad no dormí nada.

.

.

Paso una semana en la que casi no estuve con Alice, ella me pedía que le dijera que pasaba, ero yo le mentía diciendo que mucha tarea y cosas por hacer los primeros días si me creyó pero despues me pedía explicaciones de por que la evitaba le volví a mentir varias veces hasta que creo se creyó lo que le había dicho. Lo peor de todo es que las pesadillas seguían al igual que la alta temperatura, lo que paso una mañana fue horrible ya que en la madrigada desperté con una diarrea horrible, además de que en mi espalda me había salido mucho salpullido, le conté a mi madre y me dio unas pastillas contra la diarrea y una pomada para el salpullido, me insistió que fuéramos al medico pero inmediatamente me negué.

Y para colmo hoy tenia que ayudarle a Alice a estudiar para su examen, asi que me espero en la salida, la salude como siempre con un beso y ambos nos fuimos a su casa, y peor sus padres tampoco estaban pero confiaba en que Alice no intentara nada podría con los besos pero no con lo demás.

-Ya entendí- sonrió-Ahora si pasare mi examen

-Me alegro amor- le respondí la sonrisa- Te dije que podrías

-Todo gracias a ti- entonces comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- ¿Jasper?

-¿Que pasa amor?

-Yo quiero… este…

-Dime que sucede- se veía muy nerviosa yo nunca la había visto asi

-Creo que… estoy lista-¡oh por dios! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero ser tuya- me tomo la cara entre sus manos- Te amo y quiero demostrártelo

-Eso no es necesario, Alice no necesitar hacer nada para ello se que me amas- solté sus manos de mi cara, ella me miro confundida y dolida seguramente por mi rechazo.

-Pero… no es posible, tu siempre me estas diciendo que una manera de demostrar lo mucho que nos amábamos era entregándonos mutuamente, ¿Qué pasa? Hace 8 días me insistías en hacerlo

-Es que… no puedo Alice

La imagen del espejo venia a mi mente una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué Jasper?- me levante del sillón, tenia que irme de ahí cuanto antes pero ella se levanto tras de mi- Dime que sucede

-No puedo…

-¿Esta viendo alguien mas?

-No…

-¿Entonces?- esta vez se escuchaba enojada- ¿No confías en mí?

-Yo…

Claro que confiaba en ella, pero no quería decírselo por que se decepcionaría de mí y me dejaría.

-Si no me dices que pasa, se que tus amigos me lo dirán… Edward lo hará- ella tomo su suéter dispuesta a salir hacia casa de Edward pero yo la detuve.

-No, espera…yo te lo diré

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hace 8 días, despues de que salí de aquí cuando me rechazaste yo…

-Se que anduviste con los chicos… ¿o no?- me miro adivinando lo que iba a decir

-Si, estuve con ellos… fuimos a un antro, estuvimos tomando durante un rato… yo estaba algo molesto por que me rechazaras, estaba algo mareado cuando los chicos fueron al baño dejándome solo, entonces se acerco una chica…

-¡Oh por dios!- Alice se tapo la boca- No me digas que…

-Lo siento mucho Alice, te juro que no sabia lo que hacia

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¿Cómo me hiciste eso?- me grito enojada, a punto de llorar…

-Eso no es todo

-No quiero saber nada de tu aventura… sal de aquí

-Debes saberlo, no era por la chica por lo que te evitaba bueno si… pero era también por otra cosa, a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté no recordaba nada entonces fui al baño para ducharme cuando vi escrito en el espejo algo que es muy malo… yo… probablemente tenga sida.

-¿Qué?- Alice se volteo y me miro aterrada- ¿Y asi pensabas acostarte conmigo?- se acerco a mi y me planto una bofetada- ¡Lárgate de mi casa ahora!

-Alice por favor…

-¡Lárgate!- me grito al fin llorando

Yo no quería dejarla asi, quería que me perdonara que estuviera a mi lado en este momento, pero sabia que la había cagado con ella y con todo. Tome mis cosas y me acerque hacia la puerta Alice aun lloraba pero me daba la espalda.

-Perdóname Alice

-Vete

-Espero que me perdones, no puedes odiarme ahora mas de lo que me odio a mi mismo y ahora…

-No quiero saberlo… pero ojala y no sea cierto…- sabia que se refería con lo de la enfermedad, pues a pesar de todo Alice no le desearía eso a nadie- Solo vete

Me fui ahí sumamente triste y enojado conmigo mismo, todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer se que no era solo su culpa si no también mía por ser tan tonto y superficial, en mi casa mis padres veían la televisión asi que me pase de largo hacia mi cuarto no quería ver a nadie, lo que mas temía había pasado Alice me había dejado y me odiaba. No sentí a que hora me quede dormido, pero sentía que me empujaban y que gritaban mi nombre me levante de un brinco, solo para ver a mi mamá a mi lado preocupada.

-¿Hijo estas bien?

-Si

-¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre! Debemos llevarte al hospital

-¡No!- me hice a un lado- Estoy bien…

-Nada de eso, hace días que te veo mal y luego esa diarrea… no, mañana mismo te llevamos al hospital.

-Mamá

-Nada de mamá, mañana a primera hora salimos a ver el doctor.

.

.

Estábamos mis padres y yo esperando a que me tocara mi cita, yo estaba muy nervioso sabia que este día pasaría y que tenia que haberles dicho antes a mis padres.

-Jasper Whitlock- salió el doctor que para mi mala suerte era Carlisle

Los tres nos levantamos para entrar al consultorio, Carlisle ya estaba sentado tras su escritorio.

-Bueno Jasper, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…- mire a mi madre pidiendo ayuda

-Mira Carlisle, hace días que esta mal… ha estado con fiebre varios días, sudor frio, también ha tenido una diarrea muy fuerte…

-Salpullido -dije yo- Llevo varios días con eso

Carlisle me miro, podía escuchar los engranes girar en su cabeza y cuando su rostro mostro mas seriedad de lo común supe que había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente?

Mis padres me miraron sorprendidos mas no asustados.

-Si

-Jasper- susurro mi mamá

-¿Te has protegido?

-Yo… no se- baje la mirada

-¿Cómo que no sabes Jasper?- pregunto mi padre molesto

-Estaba muy tomado, no recuerdo

-Mira Jasper… se que es un diagnostico apresurado pero los síntomas nos indican que posiblemente sea un caso de Sida, ¿Por qué no creo que haya sido con Alice verdad?

-No, fue con una chica de un bar… pero estaba muy tomado

-Tendremos que hacerte unos análisis, pero los resultados estarán hasta dentro de una semana.- me dijo Carlisle anotando las instrucciones- Pasa ahora con la enfermera, le das esto y que te saque sangre.

Hice lo que me pedí, mis padres venían detrás de mi, mi madre estaba llorando tras de mi y mi papá estaba muy enojado conmigo y no era de menos, imagínense que su único hijo le fuera infiel a su novia y para colmo este estuviera contagiado de una enfermedad horrible. La enfermera me saco sangre y me dijo que volviera en una semana, regresamos a casa yo estaba muy triste por que había decepcionado a mis padres y haber lastimado a Alice ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que los resultados estuvieran listo.

_Una semana despues_

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con los resultados de los exámenes en mis manos. Mis padres me miraban con la tensión marcada en su cara, abrí el sobre con nerviosismo. Comencé a leer el papel exactamente no sabia que era lo que tenia que decir, pero cuando leí abajo que decía la prueba del VIH decía…

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué dice?

-Yo…

-Jasper…

-Negativo… dice que es negativo… ¡no tengo nada!

Abrace a mis padres, todo el miedo que había tenido estas semanas había sido en balde, fuimos de nuevo al consultorio de Carlisle, que reafirmo que no tenia nada, pero aun asi tenia que revisarme por lo que tenia.

-Tengo que ver el origen de la diarrea y el sudor frio…- entonces se fijo en la bolsa de mi camisa- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo sacando la cajetilla de cigarros de lechuga que solía fumar cuando estaba muy nervioso

-Cigarrillos de lechuga, los fumo por que no tiene nicotina

-Ahora veo el origen de tus síntomas, los químicos que tienen este tipo de cigarrillos pueden hacerle mal algunas personas, te recomiendo que los dejes de fumar… te aseguro que en cuanto lo dejes de fumar.

-¿Y que pasa con el salpullido Carlisle?

-Eso se debe al estrés que ha tenido Jasper en estos días, eso se le pasara en unos días

A partir de eso todo fue mejor, al dejar de fumar esos cigarrillos mis males se fueron desvaneciendo el salpullido se me fue quitando en pocos días. Todo volvió a la normalidad, les conté a mis amigos quienes se comenzaron a reir de mí por ser tan tonto, esta vez si los acompañe pues ahora me sentía mas tranquilo.

Lo único que opacaba mi felicidad era que Alice no estaba conmigo, ella prácticamente me ignoraba cuando una vez trate de acercarme a ella me ignoro y solamente me dijo que me alejara de ella. Era por eso que estaba deprimido, Edward me había invitado a salir con el para que me distrajera, le dije que si pues no tenia nada que hacer.

-Cambia esa cara amigo- me dijo Edward mientras me entregaba la bebida

-No puedo Edward, extraño mucho a Alice

-Lo se, pero debes darle tiempo…

-Eso creo

De repente Edward miro hacia atrás y abrió los ojos.

-Mira eso- me señalo atrás

Yo me quede mas sorprendido, ahí estaba la mujer que me había destruido la vida platicando muy animadamente con otra chica.

-Es ella

-¿Qué vas hacer?

-Ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella

Me acerque rápidamente, ella se estaba riendo por algo que le decía, la tome del brazo y la jale hacia otro lado al principio ella se quejo y se jaloneo pero al parecer me reconoció por que dejo de quejarse y solo sonrió.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- le reclame

-No se de que hablas primor

-Esa estúpida bromita con el espejo

Ella se comenzó a reir

-Es para que se te quite

-¿Qué cosa?

-El serle infiel a tu novia, ¿Crees que yo me hubiera metido contigo sabiendo que tienes novia?

-No se…

-Pues no, por eso cuando me di cuenta que tenias novia decidi darte una lección… buena bromita ¿no?- comenzó a reírse de mi- Eso te pasa por ser infiel

No más me dijo eso y se fue dejándome solo como el idiota que había sido.

Los días fueron pasando y yo no podía halar con Alice, la verdad la extrañaba demasiado trataba de todos los medios pero nunca me contestaba, cuando iba a su casa no estaba, en la escuela siempre estaba con sus amigas y me ignoraba.

Tenia que perdonarme, tenía que hablar con ella.

Hasta que este día llego, ella estaba sola en una de las bancas del jardín leyendo un libro esta era mi oportunidad.

-¿Alice?

Ella se tenso pero aun asi volteo a verme.

-Hola- bueno al menos era algo

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias

-Alice yo… quiero hablar contigo

-Lo siento Jasper pero yo no…- se iba a levantar pero la tome del brazo y le hice que se sentara de nuevo

-Perdóneme, siento haber sido un idiota… pero estaba muy tomado, es mas no recuerdo nada de lo que paso… se que no es escusa pero no tengo otra cosa mas que decir

-Jasper yo… no se, se que no lo hiciste a propósito pero… el engaño, es algo que no puedo perdonar.

-Lo se Alice pero por favor dame otra oportunidad, esa mujer solo me arruino la vida… ella me mintió Alice

-¿De que hablas?

-Sobre del sida, ella me hizo creer eso… no tengo nada

-Me alegro por ti, ultimadamente se te veía muy estresado

-Pero no era solo por eso, si no por no verte… si no estabas a mi lado todo era mas difícil, por favor Alice dama otra oportunidad, te lo suplico…

-Jasper…

-Alice, no me des una respuesta ahora… solo déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, déjame estar cerca de ti de reconquistarte de nuevo.

-Yo creo…- se quedo callada- Que has sufrido lo suficiente, se que lo que hizo esa mujer es imperdonable… esta bien Jasper, quiero darte otra oportunidad por que yo también te eh extrañado.

-Muchas gracias Alice- me acerque a ella y la abrace, era lo único que podía hacer- Te amo, te prometo que no te vas arrepentir

-Eso espero Jasper- me dijo con una sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento las cosas fueron mejor, Alice me había dado otra oportunidad y yo haría lo posible por que la amaba con mi corazón y sabia que ella se sentía igual. Despues eso no volví a salir a ningún lugar si no fuera con ella, hacíamos todo juntos en ocasiones ella me decía que podía salir con mis amigos pero me negaba no quería recordar lo que había pasado.

Se que son situaciones imperdonables, engañar a tu pareja es algo malo pero aunque se ponga de escusa el alcohol no tiene nada que ver con nuestros actos, por eso siempre hay que ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

Yo lo había aprendido de la peor manera, pero esta será una lección que jamás iba a olvidar.

**Hola, hola **

**¿Qué les pareció este Shot? Se que es una situación que no siempre es una simple bromita como le sucedió a Jasper, pero estas son situaciones reales, que hay gente malvada que se aprovechan y arruinan la vida de los demás, solo por una noche de "placer" eso si es feo asi que hay que usar protección cuando se decidan a dar ese paso.**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios **

**Kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


End file.
